Moving on
by Ling Sumezuka
Summary: Sou péssima com sumários, e acredito que o título explica bem a fic. Eu realmente tenho de melhorar nisto. Presente atrasado de aniversário para Scorpion Lyra.


**Disclaimer:**

**- "Bleach" pertence a Kubo Tite, à companhia que produz o anime, blábláblá.**

**- Contém spoilers do final da saga da Soul Society, tanto no anime, quanto no mangá. Leiam por sua própria conta e risco.**

**- O trecho da música no começo da fic, é da música "Moving on", do grupo "Bleach". Sim, existe uma banda chamada "Bleach" XD. E coincidentemente, a música se encaixou como uma luva na fic (bom pra mim XD) .**

**- Esta fic vai para Dark Faye, Scorpion Lyra, Tsuki Koorime (beta querida), Wanda Scarlet, e mais todas as fãs do casal. Mas, em especial a Scorpion Lyra, porque 10/11 foi aniversário dela. Te adoro mamis, espero que goste da fic.**

**Moving on**

_**We're moving on**  
Nós estamos seguindo em frente  
_

_**Moving on**  
Seguindo em frente  
_

_**We can't stay**  
Nós não podemos ficar  
_

_**No we can't stay**  
Não nós não podemos ficar_

**(Moving on- Bleach)**

Ela sabia que não havia uma forma de trazê-lo de volta. Também sabia que quando ele se foi com Aizen e Tousen, não foi o momento no qual ela o perdeu de verdade. Ela havia perdido-o muito, muito tempo atrás. Ela apenas gostaria de ter se dado conta mais cedo, antes que fosse muito tarde para fazer algo.

Ele sabia que a havia perdido. Não naquela hora, mas antes. Mas foi sua escolha. Teria sido muito mais fácil saber que ela o odiava, ou ir embora sem se despedir. Mas no momento em que ela segurou seu punho, mesmo podendo revidar, ele decidiu saborear o momento. Aquela era a última vez em que poderia sentir seu toque.

Ela queria entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele desejava ter poder tanto assim? Ele era tão fiel a Aizen? Apenas não fazia sentido algum para ela... Ele não deveria ser fiel a ela, mesmo eles não tendo contato algum nos últimos anos? Ela significava algo para ele? Ela já teria significado algum dia?

Ela significava muito para ele, mais do que ela sabia, e mais do que ele jamais demonstraria. Era apenas quem ele era. Ele jamais diria as coisas em aberto, para que todos pudessem entender. Ele só se abria nas entrelinhas. Mas, ele sempre tentou dizer as coisas de uma maneira que ela pudesse compreender. Ele não sabia se ela entendia, ou não. Agora era tarde demais, e ele estava muito longe dela para perguntar se havia entendido todas as palavras escondidas que ele lhe disse durante todos estes anos.

Várias vezes, ela quis procurá-lo. Mesmo que voltasse com mais perguntas do que respostas, ao menos teria falado com ele. Mas Rangiku não era o tipo de pessoa que se entregava a sentimentos desta forma. Ela era mais forte, mais esperta do que isto. Conversar com Gin, às vezes, era como ser um inseto, preso em uma teia de aranha. E a aranha não devorava o inseto. Provocaria, torturaria, mas não mataria de verdade. E ela estava determinada a não se deixar ser presa por esta teia, não mais. Mas teria sido bom, ao menos, possuir uma única resposta. Apenas isto, seria o suficiente.

Ele não se arrependia de ter ido com Aizen e Tousen ao Hueco Mundo. A sensação que surge, quando se consegue poder, é um sentimento que vai além de palavras. Talvez não o suficiente para suprimir certas emoções, mas definitivamente pode disfarçá-las, escondê-las. Às vezes ele se permitia pensar nela. Coisas pequenas, mas significantes, como quando ele a conheceu, e ela disse que seu nome era estranho. Depois disto, eles iriam morar juntos num chalé de madeira, treinando para que pudessem se tornar mais fortes. Ele sempre pensou que ela não se importava de verdade em ser a mais forte, a mais poderosa. Ela era forte, ela sabia disto, e era o bastante. Mas ele era ambicioso, sempre querendo, desejando mais. E ele se importava demais com ela, mais do que se permitia. Como poderia ser mais poderoso, tendo-a ao seu lado? Ela era uma fraqueza, sua fraqueza. E se ele não possuía a coragem para matá-la, ao menos se afastaria dela.

Quando foi que ele se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela que ela conheceu, daquela que a salvou? Quando foi que ele começou a afastar-se dela? Ela se sentava às vezes com uma garrafa de saquê e um copo sobre a mesa, a sua frente, prontos para serem usados, pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, como o fazia agora. Apenas revivendo coisas bobas, pequenas, tudo que sua memória permitia. Rangiku era uma shinigami forte. Sem falsa modéstia, sem pretensão, ela tinha conhecimento de que era muito mais forte do que vários dos tenentes existentes. Mas, isto não foi algo que ela realmente desejasse, seu objetivo de vida, seu sonho. Era apenas algo que ela era. Quando treinava com ele, não desejava ardentemente tornar-se uma shinigami. Desde que tivesse um lugar para morar, uma forma de se alimentar, e _ele_, ela seria feliz. Mas sabia que ele queria mais, do que apenas viver em um chalé de madeira com ela. Ele queria ser mais forte, não para ser reconhecido pelos outros, mas porque ele sentia que possuía capacidade para ser mais. Ele queria poder, e ela era apenas um empecilho em seu caminho para conseguí-lo. Esta era a verdade.

Mesmo ela sendo sua fraqueza, ele não a considerava um empecilho em seu caminho para adquirir poder. Ela poderia tornar as coisas mais difíceis, mas tudo que tinha que fazer era ignorar. Ele a valorizava, mas não deixaria laços se formarem entre si. Na vida, as pessoas formam laços umas com as outras. Uma pessoa existe em função de outra, porque é reconhecida pela outra. Mas, não seria melhor que estes laços fossem formados, mas sem prenderem as pessoas? Poderia se amar quantas pessoas quisesse, poderia ser amigo, amante de quantas pessoas desejasse, sem preocupar-se com sentimentos mesquinhos como ciúmes, ou ódio. Mas talvez esta forma de pensar fosse apenas seu jeito de esconder o fato de que sentia falta dela, desejava estar com ela, abraçá-la mais uma vez.

Ela decidiu usar o copo e o saquê. Esta era sua forma de lidar com todos estes pensamentos. Não importava como as pessoas a veriam. Ela não entendia aqueles olhares de pena. Era sua escolha fazê-lo, agir daquela forma. Foi sua escolha deixá-lo ficar no Hueco Mundo, assim era melhor. Ela fez um voto silencioso, no momento em que ele lhe disse: "Sinto muito." Não iria atrás dele tentar trazê-lo de volta. Ele desejava poder, então ela o deixaria tentar conseguí-lo. Faria algo a respeito somente quando isto ameaçasse de verdade a Soul Society. Ela sempre foi alguém que procurou ser forte, mesmo estando perto de se quebrar. Não precisava de pena, de compaixão. Apenas precisava de alguém que estivesse ao seu lado, sem olhá-la como alguém que precisasse de cuidados, e que não tentasse curar suas feridas. Era capaz de fazê-lo sozinha, e queria que as pessoas vissem e respeitassem isto. Ela não iria desistir por ele, nem deixaria de viver por ele. Também já estava cansada de procurar entendê-lo, entender suas razões. Estava seguindo em frente, a sua própria maneira, sem auxílio algum. Mas, às vezes, quando a lua estivesse brilhante e cheia, ela sentaria à mesa, em frente à janela, e beberia quantas garrafas de saquê conseguisse suportar, e observaria a lua. Até que um dia, ela olharia para esta, lembraria do rosto dele, e não precisaria beber para disfarçar a dor em seu peito. Algum dia ela conseguiria fazer isto. Porque ela era muito boa em seguir em frente.

Há escolhas que são feitas, as quais não se pode voltar atrás. Se o desejar, tudo que se pode fazer é seguir em frente com a vida, porque imaginar como teria sido, não fará nada mudar. Ele faria tudo que Aizen pedisse, como sempre fez. E cada vez mais, chegaria perto de conseguir o poder que tanto desejava, sem preocupar-se com os riscos. Para ele, já havia feito o maior sacrifício de todos, então tudo agora seria simples e fácil. Tinha um objetivo, e iria alcançá-lo. Mas, às vezes ele se permitiria sentar no peitoril de uma janela, observaria a brilhante lua cheia, e se lembraria dela. Até que um dia, seria capaz de fazê-lo sem sentir uma pequena dor, uma ponta de arrependimento em seu peito. Ele conseguiria fazê-lo. Porque ele era muito bom em seguir em frente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Esta é a minha primeira fic de "Bleach". Não é minha primeira fic de verdade, mas é a primeira a ser publicada aqui, e a primeira depois de anos sem nem chegar perto de finalizar uma fic. Originalmente eu comecei a fazê-la para o IV desafio do MRS, mas a medida em que ia escrevendo, sentia que a história não se encaixava muito no contexto do desafio, mas mesmo assim continuei escrevendo-a. E aproveitei o casal (caso alguém não saiba, Rangiku e Gin), e decidi dedicá-la às fãs dele, mas em especial a Scorpion Lyra, por ser aniversário dela (só não consegui postar antes por um problema com o site ¬¬). Bom, é isto, espero que gostem dela. Se não gostarem, por favor, não falem nada XD. Enfim, peguem leve comigo, please, eu sou praticamente uma iniciante. **

**Bisous.  
**


End file.
